ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
''Prologue'' The power that dwells inside all of nature, Elemental, is also the resting place of untold deities. Spirits, creatures, and people have been blessed with technology and magic as a means of living. At one time, lust for this power would drive the citizens of this world into war with one another. The deities and spirits that guarded the Elemental were embroiled in the struggle, and the world headed towards self-destruction. But four heroes would stand up in the name of world peace. The four sought the gods of the mighty Elementals — Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind — and recounted the years of fighting. In exchange for vast power, each hero gave their life to become a guardian and restore harmony to the world. For the next 300 years... The Great War became a legend among the people, and through the blessing of Elemental power the world prospered in peace centered around four countries. Until one day, the monsters and spirits grew violent, and a succession of tragic incidents ensued all over the world. Each country gathered their knights and adventurers, and send them out to investigate the bizarre happenings. What is the meaning of all this? What mysteries will the investigation bring to light? ''"Awaken..." A few years have passed since the rampage of spirits began, and people from all corners of the Continent lost their lifeline and vitality. An atmosphere far from prosperity suffocates the capital. The knights that were dispatched to investigate return home. One among them was a bewitching woman with deep amber eyes and crimson red lips... Archmage of Flame: Engela. At one point in time, this "Spirit Knight of Fire — Maiden of War" was one of the Continent's most distinguished magicians. When strange phenomenon occurred in near and far places, she claimed that she was the only one with the ability to solve the mystery. The Elrond Royal Family put their faith in her as their confidante, and she served in the Royal Palace as a magician. All the same the eeriness that had fell upon the capital did not subside, rather, it grew and grew... An enormous Dragon cloaked in a poisonous miasma suddenly appears in a temple where for generations the princesses of the Royal Family would purify themselves before marriage. A mysterious figure that sucks the fresh blood of humans as it moves in and out of the shadows. Once called the 'Pure Monarchy' and the 'Millennium Nation' while protected by the Spirit Knights of Wind, now anxiety, despair, and fear have spread throughout Elrond Kingdom. All the King's subjects lament and cry out, "The Spirit Knights have forsaken us!" "Me?! A king?! Never!" Inside a cold stone corridor a high-pitched voice echoes from the Grand Chamberlain of Fendalia Kingdom. The voice is directed at the Continent's top authority, His Majesty the King. "Preposterous! Other nations' crises do not concern our country!", declared a voice equal parts anger and impatience. The cause of the King's frustration and the reason behind the Grand Chamberlain's protest are the same, but they are at odds as to how to respond to the situation. —Archmage of Flame: Engela—'' When the underworld manifested itself, this former pupil of Tao Lu, the "Keeper of Dark Knowledge," fought to the death with the Dark King. Supposedly, the real Tao Lu died hundreds of years ago. There is no reason to believe that Engela, his favorite pupil, is still living. Be that as it may, there was a girl known as the Priest of Fire who befriended the spirits. She called herself "Engela" and brought Elrond Kingdom to its knees. The Grand Chamberlain, a native of Iqunabad — the country of fire spirits — was well aware of Engela's power and exercised great caution in her presence. King Zygmunt Fendalia's sister was to marry Prince Soleil, next in line to inherit the Throne of Elrond. But during the ceremony the Prince disappeared in the Velk Ruins. An investigation team made up of Fendalia's strongest chivalric order (the Neptune Knights "Gart de Mars") and the peerless 13th knight order (the Millennium Giant Knights "Ein Liese Von") was dispatched to Elrond Kingdom. But just as the witch fled the kingdom, the forest in Southern Elrond vanished without trace. The stage has been set and the struggle begins as adventurers gather together in pursuit of a jet black flame burning in every corner of the Continent. ''Outset from Dire Straits'' Major incidents continue to be reported across the lands. The Elemental Dragons —Dragons raised by the High-Order Spirits: Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind — awakened from their 300 year slumber that began when the Great Spirit War ended. Having defeated the Dark King and brought peace back to the land under the command of the Elemental Knights, the Elemental Dragons had been quietly sleeping until now. That the Rampage of Elemental Power has shaken the Dragons' cradle, the giants are restless. Can anyone stop the frenzied Elemental Dragons? Coincidentally, a frightful rumor has taken Elrond Kingdom by storm, "Dark Dragon Gargantis, vanquished in the Great Spirit War, has returned." Gargantis is the right hand of Dark King: a black Dragon known by all. Though nobody has seen the resurrected Gargantis, a mere reference to its existence strikes fear into their hearts. It is no wonder the rumor lives through whispers. The disturbed Elemental Dragons exposed to the raging Elemental Power and the Dark Dragon Gargantis coming back from the dead. Not to mention other Dragons miraculously appearing out of nowhere. As colossal shadows sweep the land below as the dreaded Dragons fly above, people eagerly await the second coming of the Elemental Knights and help from the Adventurers. Thus, from the Dragons' advent a new adventure begins... Category:Lore